Euphoria
by brattyteenagewerewolf
Summary: it started out with a simple note in Tino's locker with words in another language and the instruction to go to the library. With each consecutive note the Finn finds himself growing more and more curious as to who's leaving him Swedish love poems and what their motive is. sufin oneshot for Shade's Shadow


**A/N: a fluffy and romantic sufin one-shot for Shade's Shadow for being the 200****th**** reviewer for hair of the dog! I don't own Hetalia or the two Swedish poems used in this story (I'll provide proper translations at the bottom)**

**I guessed that Swedish, Norwegian and Danish are a bit like Afrikaans, Dutch and German where if you can speak one you can sometimes get the gist of what's going on in the other languages due to similarities in the words (or even identical words) even if reading something in its entirety can be difficult or impossible. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.**

_Euphoria_

_Forever, till the end of time_

_From now on, only you and I_

_We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up_

_Euphoria_

_An everlasting piece of art_

_A beating love within my heart_

_We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up_

_Euphoria- Loreen_

Tino frowned as he opened his locker and saw the small, neatly folded note sitting on top of his books. He hadn't ever received such a thing before although he had heard of other students getting them. He knew that hardly a day went by without Lukas finding one such note in his locker courtesy of Matthias. The Dane also received such notes though the majority were generally threats.

The Finn however didn't see why he should be receiving a note. He did his best not to annoy anyone and was generally well-liked and he didn't have anyone to send him love notes (sometimes of a dubious nature when it came to Matthias's) either.

He shrugged, packing his books before picking up the note. He glanced around with a frown, hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever had left it but had no luck. Tino sighed, turning back to the note with shaking hands. He really hoped that it wasn't a threat…

His fears proved unfounded though when he glanced over the neat script inside. It wasn't a threat but it was hardly a love note from what he could tell. In fact what it was, was confusing.

_The library, lunch time._

_Du är min renaste tröst,_

_Du är mitt fastaste skydd,_

_Du är det bästa jag har,_

_Ty intet gör ont som du_

Tino frowned, mouthing the unfamiliar words. It was one of the Nordic languages that much was obvious to him but he couldn't make it out. It wasn't Finnish that was for sure and he only knew limited amounts of Norwegian and Danish courtesy of Lukas and Matthias so he couldn't say for sure that it wasn't one of those.

He sighed, once more glancing around before pocketing it with a blush. Maybe one of his friends could translate it if not he would see what the first insistence led to.

.o.)O(.o.

"Sorry Tino, I can't honestly say what it means." Lukas stated, handing the note back to the confused Finn as they waited for the teacher to arrive. "It's in Swedish though that much I'm sure of."

"Swedish? Why Swedish?"

"What's Swedish? What did I miss?" Matthias grinned, kissing Lukas on the cheek before dodging the punch that headed his way in response. Over a year of such treatment had left him good at dodging such retaliations.

"Tino got some weird letter in his locker." Lukas murmured.

"Really? Let me see!" the Dane asked, grabbing the note curiously. "Huh, wonder why it's in Swedish… not many people here speak it. Maybe you should speak to Berwald about it; he could translate it for you." He mused before handing it back.

"Berwald? Who's he?"

"Some guy Matthias used to be friends with several years ago. They had a bit of a falling out because of this idiot…" Lukas grumbled, shoving his boyfriend away.

"Really? I didn't know that! What happened?" Tino asked curiously. He hadn't known Lukas and Matthias before high school so their earlier lives were a bit of a mystery to him.

"Dunno, he just started shouting at me one day about being too controlling… he always was uptight though, almost as bad as Ludwig. He had a bit of a temper." The Dane laughed.

"Only around you Matthias and you try everyone's patience…"

"Oh… where can I find him?" the Finn asked, slightly nervous of meeting the swede now.

"He should be in the library at lunch; he does a bit of work there. So you can talk to him and find out what it is your admirer wants."

"I don't have an admirer! That note could say anything! It could be about how I'm going to be gutted like a fish!" Tino protested. "Oh god! What if it does say that?"

"Tino, relax. Swedish is relatively similar to Danish and Norwegian and as far as I can tell there is nothing in there about gutting people like fish." Lukas grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh… you're sure?"

"Yep! It's something completely sappy by the looks of it. But you'll have to ask Berwald to be sure…"

.o.)O(.o.

The library was quiet when he reached it at lunch time; the only people there were the large browed brit from his maths class who was muttering as he read in the corner and the stern German from his gym class that was working on some homework with the peppy Italian from the same class. Tino frowned, glancing around for whatever it was he was meant to find while he waited for someone who might be Berwald.

He sighed, moving to sit at the nearest table while he waited. Someone appeared to have left a few notes on the table and he soon found his curious gaze moving over to them. At first he thought they were Francis's due to a single red rose lying on it but he soon saw his name written down on one of the notes. It definitely was not the Frenchman's handwriting; it was the same neat script as his last note rather than Francis's distinctively flashy cursive.

He frowned, picking up the rose and the note left on the table. Yet again there was no-one suspicious around as he smelt the rose with a blush. He set the flower down to open the note, wanting to groan when he saw more Swedish.

_For you. The gym after school._

_Nej, intet gör ont som du._

_Du svider som is och eld,_

_Du skär som ett st__å__l min själ_

_Du är det bästa jag har._

At least with the rose he could be sure that Matthias was correct about it being an admirer but he still had no clue what was going on. He jumped when a voice spoke up from behind.

"Can ah help ya?"

If he jumped when the boy had spoken it was nothing on his reaction when he met stern blue green eyes. He practically leapt backwards, almost falling off his chair as he stammered.

"S-sorry! Hahaha… I was waiting for Berwald! I kind of need to speak to him to make sure I'm not going to be gutted like a fish! I'm almost positive I won't be but it doesn't hurt to be sure you know!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow slightly, looking at him through his glasses. "Ah'm Berwald… how can ah help ya?" he mumbled, trying his best to not glare at the nervous Finn.

"You are? Hahaha… that's good I guess even if you are a bit scary… oh god I didn't mean that! Um… would you mind translating these for me?" Tino stammered, going red as he realised he'd called Berwald scary. He tried to distract himself by grabbing the first note from his pocket and unfolding it to give both that one and the latest one to the swede.

If the blonde was hurt by the Finn's words he didn't show it, instead taking the two notes and pushing his glasses into place to read it aloud. The Swedish words rolled off his tongue effortlessly before he paused to give the English translation. "Ya are my pur'st comf'rt, my most steadfast shelt'r, ya are the best ah have, fer nothin' hurts as much as ya. No, nothin' hurts as ya. Ya ache like ice 'nd fire, ya cut like steel my soul. Ya are the best ah have."

Tino blinked as Berwald gave him the notes back, blushing slightly. He was a sucker for romantic things like that even if he had never received such a note before. "Oh, is that it?" he asked.

"Ja."

"Okay! Thanks Berwald! Guess you aren't as scary as I thought!" he grinned, grabbing the rose before running from the library.

The swede gave a small attempt at a smile. "No probl'm Tino…"

.o.)O(.o.

The rest of the day passed in a blur as Tino couldn't hold back his excitement. He'd given a quick summary of the poem to both Matthias and Lukas during class and even to the Norwegian's younger brother Emil when he was startled by the Finn's slightly more cheerful than usual nature when he came to give something to his elder sibling.

Just when Tino was sure that he couldn't wait any longer without bursting the final bell rang. He was out of his seat and running for the door before either of his friends had even finished putting their things away but he was too excited to care as he battled the crowds to get to the gym.

Yet again he saw a lone rose sitting atop a small note and eagerly tore the note open after placing the rose with his earlier flower.

_The café tomorrow at ten_

_Hur kan jag saga om din röst är vacker._

_Jag vet ju bara, att den genomtränger mig_

_Och kommer mig att darra som ett löv_

_Och trasae sönder mig och spränger mig._

Tino pouted slightly. He had been hoping to figure out who his admirer was and yet again found himself with more Swedish that he simply couldn't understand. He didn't think that Berwald would still be around either. He sighed, pocketing the note with a small smile as he started to head for home. He'd just have to Google the words…

.o.)O(.o.

Tino was walking with a bounce in his step as he made his way towards the café. He'd googled the words and after a few issues with the translator had managed to get the meaning out. Yet again it turned out it was a poem.

_How can I tell if your voice is beautiful._

_I only know, that it penetrates me_

_And makes me shake like a leaf_

_And tears me to shreds and splits me._

The Finn wasn't sure if he wanted to grin with delight or curse when he saw a table marked with yet another note and rose. He was getting impatient to know who was leaving these things for him…

He sighed, sitting down and opening the note up to read it. There was more Swedish again, this time without an English note at the top.

_Vad vet jag om din hud och dina lemmar._

_Det bara skakar mig att de är dina,_

_Så att för mig finns ingen sömn och vila,_

_Tills de är mina_

Tino pouted slightly, looking for any clue as to the meaning before turning the note over. He was rewarded with a small note scrawled in English on the reverse side.

_Tino, will you go out with me?_

_Berwald_

The Finn blinked, completely lost for words before he heard a voice behind him.

"so will ya Tino?"

Tino didn't know what to say, just reduced to blinking in confusion as he met Berwald's blue green eyes. He couldn't get the words out so he was forced to just nod in response.

He was rewarded with the swede smiling. It was slightly unnerving but the Finn could see the sincerity behind it. He didn't know how he'd ever found him scary that first time.

.o.)O(.o.

Berwald was still feeling light hearted when he arrived at school the following Monday. His date with Tino had gone well and the Finn had agreed to date him. In fact he was meant to be meeting him at his locker once he'd gathered his things.

He frowned when he saw a note sitting on top of his books, picking it up to read it curiously. As far as he was aware Tino didn't know his locker number.

_You owe me for telling you Tino's locker number and not telling him it was you giving him the notes. Now make up with Matthias already, you two have been acting like idiots for long enough!_

_Lukas_

**A/N2: both poems are by Karin Boye and are originally written in Swedish. And yes, Lukas did give Berwald a helping hand; he does care after all even if he doesn't show it.**

**Hope you enjoyed Shade's Shadow!**

**Translations:**

**Poem 1:**

**Du är min renaste tröst,**

**Du är mitt fastaste skydd,**

**Du är det bästa jag har,**

**Ty intet gör ont som du**

**Nej, intet gör ont som du.**

**Du svider som is och eld,**

**Du skär som ett st****å****l min själ**

**Du är det bästa jag har.**

**You are my purest comfort, **

**My most steadfast shelter,**

**You are the best I have,**

**For nothing hurts as much as you.**

**No, nothing hurts as you.**

**You ache like ice and fire,**

**You cut like steel my soul.**

**You are the best I have**

**(Du är min renaste tröst- Karin Boye)**

**Poem 2:**

**Hur kan jag saga om din röst är vacker.**

**Jag vet ju bara, att den genomtränger mig**

**Och kommer mig att darra som ett löv**

**Och trasae sönder mig och spränger mig.**

**Vad vet jag om din hud och dina lemmar.**

**Det bara skakar mig att de är dina,**

**Så att för mig finns ingen sömn och vila,**

**Tills de är mina**

**How can I tell if your voice is beautiful.**

**I only know, that it penetrates me**

**And makes me shake like a leaf**

**And tears me to shreds and splits me.**

**What do I know about your skin and limbs.**

**It makes me tremble that they are yours,**

**So for me there is no sleep or rest**

**Till they are mine**

**(Hur kan jag saga- Karin Boye)**


End file.
